


Quando a Chuva Passar

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #Vaipassar, Cdf20, Falling In Love, Florist Lu Han, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, Lawyer Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Romance, alternative universe, cdflopinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Junmyeon era um homem de rotinas. Um advogado que estava fazendo seu melhor para crescer no mercado e cuidar de seu irmão caçula, mantinha sua vida regrada e a seguia fielmente, conduzindo tudo de maneira para que nada fugisse de seu controle.Mas nem tudo pode, a todo momento, estar dentro de seu controle. A primeira pessoa que lhe provou isso foi o loiro que se mudou para o apartamento ao lado, se inserindo em sua rotina sem qualquer aviso. E como se não bastasse, a pandemia que se instalou em todo o mundo fez com que ambos quebrassem a rotina que construíram juntos.Hábitos são difíceis de matar, e, mesmo sem a presença de Luhan em sua varanda regando seus girassóis, Junmyeon se sentava em sua própria, contando os dias para quando toda essa crise passasse e ele finalmente pudesse abrir a janela e ver seu Sol sorrindo de volta para si.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lu Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Quando a Chuva Passar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!! Antes de tudo, preciso informar que essa fanfic foi originalmente postada na minha conta na plataforma do Social Spirit e você pode encontra-lá ["aqui"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/quando-a-chuva-passar-19779425). 
> 
> Créditos e agradecimentos:  
> ↬ Essa fanfic foi feita para o Desafio Amarelo - #VaiPassar ft. Suho do ["Clube dos Flopinhos"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos), onde trouxemos para a escrita uma maneira de enfrentar esse tempo tão difícil de pandemia;  
> ↬ Capa feita pela ["sehunorth"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/castlesophie);  
> ↬ Betagem feita pela ["AmnesiaOdair"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fessora);  
> ↬ E por último, mas não menos importante, a música ["Quando a Chuva Passar"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZI1hC5A_2M) da Ivete Sangalo foi que me inspirou para escrever essa fanfic. Não é preciso escutá-la, mas essa canção me remete uma mensagem de esperança que eu acredito se encaixar muito naquilo que quis escrever. As partes em itálico são alguns trechos dela!

Eram tempos difíceis que estavam vivendo. A quietude da cidade era um contraste para o turbilhão que estava a mente de Junmyeon desde quando tudo começou. Ali, sentado em sua varanda e acompanhado de uma xícara de chá, tentava buscar alguma familiaridade com a rotina que possuía antes de tudo acontecer.

Antes mesmo de ser obrigado a estar em casa para sua segurança, sua rotina era simples e um tanto repetitiva. Dividia seu apartamento com seu irmãozinho Sehunnie, que havia acabado de ingressar na faculdade e, devido à localização do apartamento, se mudou junto ao irmão mais velho para facilitar a locomoção até o local de ensino. Seu irmão focava nos estudos enquanto ele conduzia o pequeno, mas muito promissor, escritório de advocacia ao lado de Kyungsoo, seu melhor amigo dos tempos da faculdade. Junmyeon ia para academia todas as segundas e quartas de manhã, a roupa era lavada a sempre nas quintas feiras, e toda sexta ele e seu irmão juntavam-se para assistir algo juntos, preservando algum momento em família. Aos sábados, alguns dos amigos deles sempre acabariam passando pelo apartamento; Chanyeol era o que vinha com mais frequência, Sehun e ele frequentam encontros regulares nos parques para cães onde levavam Vivi e Toben para brincar. Aos domingos, no fim de tarde, sentava-se na varanda de seu apartamento acompanhado de um livro e uma xícara de chá.

Junmyeon estava contente com uma rotina que levava. Era dedicado ao trabalho e bem recompensado pelo mesmo, não passavam por problemas e ele podia prover uma boa vida para ele e seu irmão caçula sem preocupar seus pais aposentados. Apesar da rotina repetitiva, ele estava apegado e gostava dela.

A primeira vez que sua rotina se desfez foi devido a um jovem chinês, numa tarde de domingo um ano atrás.

.

_Só quero te lembrar…_

.

Havia sido uma semana puxada no trabalho, tiveram um caso grande que tirou o seu sono e o do parceiro por duas longas semanas, um mês se estivesse contando certo devido aos preparativos para às audiências. Rendido ao cansaço, Junmyeon nem sequer tinha em posse seu livro — seu irmão tinha dito que seus olhos correriam de seu rosto se ele se atravesse a ler qualquer coisa nos próximos dias — e nem mesmo o chá estava repousado na mesinha da varanda, sendo substituído por uma garrafa de cerveja, presente do secretário Jongdae.

Seus olhos encaravam o horizonte a sua frente, observando a capital se movendo sempre freneticamente. Estava tão alheio ao seu redor que não notou de imediato a comoção que acontecia no apartamento ao lado do seu. Despertou do devaneio apenas quando ouviu um xingamento, um pouco alto demais, mas pronunciado em outra língua. 

Virou sua atenção para o som que escutou, seus olhos repousando no rapaz mais bonito que já tinha visto em sua vida. Ele parecia ser mais alto que ele, com uma pele tão branca quanto a sua e seus traços eram delicados e bem delineados, como se fossem pintados ou esculpidos a mão. Seus fios loiros estavam banhados pela luz do pôr-do-sol, e Junmyeon esqueceu por um momento como respirar, ele se assemelhava a um…

— Anjo…

— Hã? O quê… — o homem virou em sua direção e levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso e envergonhado, por estar sendo observado no momento em que lutava contra o trinco de uma das folhas de vidro pertencente à porta que ligava o cômodo interior ao exterior.

— Oh, me desculpe, eu não queria te assustar — Junmyeon soltou uma risada nervosa ao se dar conta do que sua língua atrevida tinha soltado antes mesmo que seu cérebro tivesse dado permissão. Apenas rezava para que o rapaz a sua frente não tivesse escutado e que achasse que ele era um esquisito.

— Ah, tudo bem — o rapaz respondeu baixo e olhou hesitantemente para os lados, sem saber ao certo o que fazer agora. Em sua mente, seus pensamentos também estavam inquietos se voltando para questionamentos como _“Se eu voltar ao que estava fazendo antes, vou parecer mal educado? Eu já estou causando problemas com o novo vizinho bonito por causa do barulho da mudança? Espera, bonito?? Deus, eu vou matar Xiumin por ter me deixado sozinho!”_

— Se me permite perguntar — o fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido com o som da voz de Junmyeon, dessa vez alto e claro para que o outro o ouvisse, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que cresceu entre ambos — Sei que pode parecer rude, mas… quem é você?

Junmyeon viu o outro tombar a cabeça para o lado de maneira adorável enquanto o observava com interesse. Quase se arrependeu de sua pergunta, é claro que ele estava sendo rude! Que direito ele tinha por perguntar quem era a pessoa dentro do apartamento de Minseok? Ele era um ótimo vizinho, não tinha problemas com ele, certamente não devia se intrometer em sua vida pessoal. Ele assumiu que seu cérebro idiota tinha sido consumido em toda as audiências daquela semana. De repente, o loiro a sua frente arrumou sua postura, como se tivesse acabado de clicar algo em sua mente e fazendo uma reverência.

— Olá, boa tarde! Meu nome é Luhan, e você deve ser Kim Junmyeon, certo? — o moreno concordou levemente espantado que o desconhecido soubesse seu nome. Apesar de falar coreano com eloquência, era muito perceptível o sotaque que ele carregava em suas palavras, pois Yixing, seu amigo da escola internacional, tinha o mesmo sotaque quando falava, assim deduziu que o homem a sua frente fosse chinês — Eu sou primo do Xiumin, ele me falou sobre você!

— Ah, certo… espere, Xiumin? — a testa franzida espelhava a sua confusão com o nome. Ele não conhecia nenhum Xiumin, conhecia?

— Oh, me desculpe, me desculpe! Minseok, é meu primo, não estou acostumado a chamá-lo assim — um sorriso acompanhou sua frase e Junmyeon podia jurar que dessa vez seu coração iria parar de bater. Seu sorriso fazia com que seus olhos ficassem pequenos, mas deixava em evidência suas bochechas que despertavam uma vontade quase incontrolável de apertar e provar o quão fofas elas seriam. Seu sorriso era caloroso e seus lábios bem adornados eram convidativos demais, Junmyeon negaria até a morte que estava encarando os mesmos quando fosse interrogado por Kyung.

— Agora que penso sobre isso, acho que Minseok-hyung mencionou sobre alguém estar vindo morar com ele — isso é verdade, mas com a semana agitada que teve, não saberia dizer se essa informação era de meses atrás ou de ontem. 

— Sim, estou me mudando para cá. Ou pelo menos tentando, já que não consigo abrir esse lado da porta para passar com as minhas coisas! — Luhan suspirou, projetando os lábios em um bico emburrado. Não era justo o seu novo vizinho ser uma pessoa tão bonita e adorável, isso não faria bem a sua sanidade. 

— Sobre isso, é só você levantar um pouco a porta que o trinco dela sai. Eu vi o hyung fazendo algumas vezes — Luhan acenou a cabeça em concordância com a fala do coreano e seguiu o conselho, logo tendo o trinco liberado com facilidade e um sorriso maior ainda se apossou de seus lábios. Junmyeon estava ferrado.

— Muito obrigada Junmyeon-ssi! 

— Não foi nada, fico feliz por ajudar. Aliás, o que você colocará na varanda? — não foi capaz de conter sua curiosidade.

— Você verá! — ele ainda sorria quando respondeu enigmático, não olhava mais para o moreno do apartamento do lado, voltando a murmurar alegremente em chinês outra vez e se dedicando ao trabalho que tinha começado.

.

_Nas horas lindas que passamos juntos…_

.

Não foi até o próximo fim de semana que Junmyeon pôde contemplar a transformação que ocorreu na varanda do seu vizinho. Munido de seus companheiros habituais, assim que se sentou confortavelmente na cadeira para iniciar sua leitura, sua visão percorreu o ambiente que se instalou a pouco metros de si. Um jardim vertical havia sido instalado, com a maior diversidade de plantas, de diferentes formas, tamanhos e cores, dispostas de maneira diagonal criando um bonito efeito visual na parede. Mas o que roubava a atenção de Junmyeon eram os girassóis dispostos sobre o batente da sacada, 5 jarros com pequenos arranjos, todas as flores grandes e bem abertas recebendo e perseguindo a luz solar com alegria.

— Bonito, não é? — aquela mesma voz angelical de uma semana atrás alcançou seus ouvidos. O moreno não pôde deixar de sorrir com isso.

— Sim, é muito bonito, hyung, meus parabéns — Luhan parecia um pouco surpreso com o honorífico, mas apenas sorriu mais ainda e se encaminhou para regar as flores a sua frente. Junmyeon havia ouvido de seu irmão na sexta de noite que Luhan tinha a mesma idade que seu primo e, portanto, era mais velho que ele próprio. O coreano optou por aquela abordagem mais leve, esperando que as coisas não ficassem tão formais entre eles, já que seu interesse pelo o chinês não havia diminuído.

— O que você está lendo?

— Ah, isso? É um livro de poesias. Eu leio um pouco para me distrair da semana. — respondeu alegre por não caírem em um silêncio estranho.

— Hum, e com o que você trabalha Jun-ah? — o mais velho pegou Junmyeon de surpresa, e ele queria se estapear por ser um homem de quase 30 anos corando com um apelido tão bobo.

— Sou advogado. E você, hyung?

— Sou dono de uma floricultura. Me mudei para cá por causa da minha filial. — bem, isso explicava a preocupação que ele tinha em manter a conversa entre os dois, mas nunca levantar os olhos dos cuidados fornecidos às plantas.

— Se importaria de ler um pouco do seu livro para mim? — Luhan perguntou encarando Junmyeon com um pequeno sorriso. Simplesmente adorável.

— É claro, hyung.

E assim uma nova rotina se instalou na vida de Junmyeon. Bem, não exatamente uma nova, apenas uma modificação. Agora, aos domingos, ele não estava mais sozinho no momento em que sentava em sua varanda e não mais lia apenas para si. Luhan também estava lá, cuidando de seus girassóis e ouvindo a leitura do mais novo.

Muitas vezes perdiam a noção do tempo na companhia um do outro. Nem sempre era apenas a leitura de qualquer que seja o livro da vez, eles falavam sobre suas carreiras, sobre a infância e os irmãos e sobre as dificuldades no trabalho, ouviam e compartilhavam músicas.

Aos poucos, quando o interesse e a curiosidade começaram a ser saciados em ambos os lados, foi inevitável a atração que surgiu entre eles, abrindo espaço para uma paixão que fora construída tão levemente quanto as poesias que Junmyeon lia sobre o amor. Foi usando o conhecimento do amor exacerbado que Luhan possuía por aquelas flores em especial que ele tomou coragem para dar o primeiro passo em um namoro entre os dois. Usando dos braços longos de Sehunnie para apoiar um girassol na sacada de Luhan com um pedido para um encontro.

.

_A gente só queria amar e amar_

_E hoje eu tenho certeza..._

.

Porém, parecia que o destino de Junmyeon não gostava que o mesmo mantivesse suas rotinas. Quando tudo estava se encaixando entre ele e Luhan, ambos foram pegos no meio de uma pandemia que forçou o afastamento do chinês.

Luhan havia recebido uma ligação urgente de sua loja sede na China, ele precisava ir até lá e levaria apenas alguns dias para voltar até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Isso já havia sido um motivo de preocupação para Junmyeon, o noticiário estava carregado com informações de um novo vírus que vinha causando um grande número de mortes na cidade natal do namorado.

Então, tudo piorou. O novo vírus se tornou uma pandemia mundial. Todos estavam assustados e sofrendo com as consequências de uma nova doença surgindo tão rapidamente. Ninguém estava preparado para encarar uma doença como o coronavírus, ninguém estava preparado para ter suas vidas mudadas de uma hora pra outra, sendo forçados a estarem em casa para proteger a si e a todos a sua volta.

Era uma situação extremamente exaustiva. Ficar em casa de quarentena era profundamente essencial para evitar a disseminação de uma doença sem cura, mas os dias se arrastavam e se tornavam cada vez mais melancólicos e nada parecia melhor.

Seu coração se apertava ainda mais quando pensava em Luhan. Seu namoro mal havia engrenado e eles já estavam separados um do outro. Não que eles estariam tendo algum contato nesses tempos em que se priorizava o distanciamento, mas a situação era totalmente diferente. Luhan havia ficado preso na China, sem poder embarcar de volta para Coréia até que a situação estivesse, pelo menos, controlada e normalizada, e isso era o que mais o preocupava.

Quase todos os dias eles realizavam chamadas de vídeo que ajudavam a acalmar o coração de ambos em tempos tão perturbadores. Junmyeon sempre animava o humor de Luhan, o chinês afirmava que ser advogado lhe dava um dom excepcional com as palavras, mas no fundo ele sabia que não era bem assim. Junmyeon possuía essa característica paternal, de quem sempre faria o que estivesse e não estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar aqueles próximos de si. Ele tinha um tom cuidadoso que transmitia segurança e compreensão. Luhan podia passar horas ouvindo o mais novo falar que não se cansaria.

— Não vejo a hora de tudo isso acabar, sinto sua falta. — Luhan confessou com medo de que estivesse sendo inseguro demais, podia o sentimento que cresceu entre eles morrer depois de meses separados? Afinal de contas, era fácil se apaixonar por Junmyeon, e qualquer um seria a pessoa mais sortuda nesse mundo ao ter o amor dele retribuído de volta. Mas tantos meses afastados com um relacionamento que não estava consolidado… ele se esqueceria dele?

— Eu também sinto sua falta, hyung — a voz já sonolenta do rapaz de madeixas escuras soou pelo auto falante do celular — Mas não se preocupe, não existe tempestade que não passe, quando menos esperar, já estará de volta. Tudo isso vai passar, eu prometo.

Como Junmyeon tinha a habilidade de confortar com suas palavras dessa maneira, ainda era um mistério para o mundo.

.

_A nossa história não termina agora_

_Pois essa tempestade, um dia vai acabar…_

.

Como hábitos morrem dificilmente, ainda mais para alguém como o Kim, mesmo sem a presença do loiro cantarolando baixinho em sua varanda e regando seus girassóis, Junmyeon se sentava em sua própria, um novo livro repousando em seu colo e uma xícara de chá quente sobre a mesa. 

Não era a mesma coisa sem a presença do namorado ao lado. Mesmo quando não falavam nada, era reconfortante saber que possuíam a presença um do outro ali. Ele contava os dias para que Luhan retornasse. Ainda levaria um tempo para tudo voltar a normalidade, mas aos poucos o mundo estava se encaixando numa nova maneira de viver.

Olhando para a sacada do lado, olhando a beleza que emanava das flores agora cuidadas por ele e Minseok, desejou o sorriso de outro Sol direcionado para si. Já fazia 5 meses que não sentia o calor daquele sorriso.

Estava prestes a abrir o livro quando, pela visão periférica, notou um pequeno vaso sobre a mureta da sua sacada, percebendo somente agora o item, se perguntou se havia sido esquecido por Minseok por engano quando estava cuidando das plantas deixadas por Luhan. Se tratava de uma pequena muda a qual, logicamente, Junmyeon não reconheceu. Analisava o vaso em suas mãos com cuidado, para não derrubá-lo, quando notou um post-it colado na base do objeto com os seguintes dizeres:

_“Um girassol não pode viver sem o Sol para guiá-lo,_

_Seja a minha luz, eu o acompanharei para onde for ”_

\- Olá Myeonnie, se importaria de ler um pouco do seu livro para mim?

  


_Quando uma chuva passar, quando o tempo se abre_

_Abra a janela e veja, eu sou o Sol_

_Eu sou céu e mar, eu sou **seu** céu e fim._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero de verdade que tenham gostado, o momento que estamos vivendo é difícil, mas eu tenho esperança que toda essa tempestade um dia vai acabar e dias melhores virão para todos nós.  
> Comentários, críticas e sugestões são sempre apreciadas!  
> 


End file.
